thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell is an afterlife for humans who have commited one of the seven deadly sins in life, and is a place of torment and punishment. Hell is ruled by Lucifer. Hell is not an entirely evil and cruel place if one isn't condemned. A lot of devils live a normal life in Hell. Hell is the backdrop of the majority of Kenneth B. Andersen's The Great Devil War book series. History The Devil's Apprentice The Die of Death The Wrongful Death Geography Much of Hell is on fire. All around this fiery landscape massive mountains rise, whose roots reach far into the devil city, where they rise once more from the ground and form black cobweb-filled caverns between the devils' houses. Hell offers hundreds of landmarks and geographical features known from the land of the living, such as mountains, rivers and woods. All around Hell rises an impressive wall that is so tall that one can hardly see where it ends. The sky above Hell is always black, as it's always night there, even though the devils have a system that resembles day and night, so that they know when to sleep. Even though the sky is black, Hell is always lit by fire that burns everywhere, rising from cracks in the dry soil as if the entire realm is built upon a gigantic volcano about to erupt. Some flames are small as a candle, while others are as great as the collumns of a Greek temple. Some flames are black and glows black, while the shadows that they cast are white. Even though Hell offers ordinary-looking locations, there is often something that's different, either on purpose for the condemned, or because Hell is not like Earth. Some of these things include the Lake of FIre, which consist of liquid flame, or the Swamp of Vanity, which is covered by glass shards, pins and nails. Locations in Hell Library The local library of the devil city. Devil city The city of the devils and their primary dwelling place in Hell. Swamp of Vanity Valley of Gallows Plains covered by hundreds of gallows from which condemned are hung. Gates of Hell The gigantic black gates that lead out of Hell and to the outer court, and further out to Outer Reach and the stairwell between Hell and Paradise. Maim Street The main street of the devil city. The cobblestones are not truly rock, but are the heads of condemned whose bodies have been stuck straight down besides one another. The condemned here are not able to move an inch and they fill out the entire, broad street, and are walked upon by the devils living in the city, "maiming" them. Classroom Lake of Fire A lake filled with liquid flames. Ice River Lucifer's castle The home of the Devil, built out of thousands of human bones. Bog of Nightmares Whipping Hill Screaming Mountains Suicide Plains Where suiciders are buried alive. Forest of Fear A dark forest haunted by hushers in massive numbers. Here murderers are chased by hushers. Rock Bearer Plains Muddy plains on which long lines of condemned, chained to one another, carry huge, heavy rocks from one side to the other, and back again, repeatedly, while being whipped by gragorns. Guillotine Grotto Gate Hinges Pillory Park Cemetery Trivia * In many mythological, folklore and religious traditions, Hell is a place of torment and punishment in an afterlife. It is viewed by most Abrahamic traditions as punishment. Religions with a linear divine history often depict hells as eternal destinations. Religions with a cyclic history often depict a Hell as an intermediary period between incarnations. Typically these traditions locate Hell in another dimension or under the Earth's surface and often include entrances to Hell from the land of the living. Other afterlife destinations include Heaven, Purgatory, Paradise, and Limbo. Read more on Wikipedia. Category:Locations Category:Hell Category:Afterlives